


My Drunk Dare

by sebbyy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Grahamscott, LIS, Multi, NathanxWarren, Truth or Dare, WarrenxNathan, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbyy/pseuds/sebbyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Night, Nathan Prescott and his friends decided to go to the Vortex Club but little did he know he<br/>would find himself playing Truth or Dare with Hayden and a bunch of other teens.</p><p>And now, Nathan is forced to do a dare that will allow him back into the Vortex Club..</p><p>His only problem is that the dare is something he would never do during his life time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vortex Club // 8:53 pm

_** 8:53 pm ** _

 

      Tonight was the night. Finally, Nathan Prescott can finally get drunk off his ass knowing that he doesn't have to wake up early for a shitty day at school. This week has been rough for him and when had it not? And now Nathan was sitting there with Victoria and some friends that are all probably high or drunk as fuck.

They’ve been chattering about hell knows what for the last thirty minutes. Nathan would have tried joining in on the conversation, but getting lost in his mind seemed more interesting.

Nathan’s name would come up a few times but Victoria knew he wouldn't answer so much when he was drunk as hell. You’d be lucky to have Nathan say more than a response in his state, but finally tonight, he thought he spoke more than he should...

“ _YEAAAHHH!_ Who's up for a Friday Night Game of Hayden’s ‘Truth and Dare’?!” Hayden said referring to himself in slurred words. God, he was so drunk it would be impossible to hide. A small crowd of people formed around Hayden while cheering. Along with Victoria and her ‘loyal minions’, they stood from the small couch they were recently sitting at and walked over to the crowd laughing and smiling.

Nathan glanced at the crowd for a moment then went back to his drinking obsession. He never tagged along at Haydens stupid game but it did seem interesting to watch since Hayden had the _best_ questions and dares. Nathan saw in the corner of his eye, that Hayden stood on the couch and motioned his hands for everyone to sit.

Everyone did so and stared as Hayden finished his bottle of beer. He jumped down from the couch and placed it sideways on a small glass table in front of him. Everyone surround the table and was pumped hoping the bottle would land on them and Hayden would either call a stirring truth or a nasty dare. Like Nathan thought, it was entertaining to watch but he would never join something like-

“Hey Nathan! Why don't you join us?!” That moron Hayden asked while many people turned their attention towards him. Nathan scuffed and rolled his eyes as he looked at the opposite direction.

“Awww, Come on man! You never join! Is is because your scared?” He laughed at his own remark. Can he get anymore drunk?

“I'm not joining your lame fucking game.” Nathan turned his head at Hayden once again getting slightly tempered. The small group of teenagers looked at each other and began cheering for Nathan’s presence in the game.

“A-Aww! Come onnn!” Hayden’s pitch of voice changed. Nathan gave a scowl at Victoria as she motion him to come over… _fuck it._ Nathan had enough hearing loud annoying noises coming from different people. He sighed and lifted himself off his seat and dropped himself in a small space between Victoria and Courtney. Everyone clapped and finally their drunken voices died down once they watched Nathan take a chance at the ‘lame game’.

He roughly shoved Courtney for more space not bothering to deal with her. She growed and moved an inch away so at least their shoulders didn’t touch. Nathan said nothing, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and eyeing the floor. When Hayden was finally satisfied, he had quickly lost all attention from Nathan and resumed with the game.

He took a hold of the glass bottle on the table. Everyone's eyes laying on it, except for Nathan of course. A few seconds went by and Hayden suddenly spun the bottle. Everyone watched the bottle spun uncontrollably fast and start to slowly lower its speed by the second.

Finally the bottle spun one more time before landing on Dana.

Everyone stared at her made a low ‘ooo’ sound as if she was called to main office or something. Seriously, Nathan was surprised that some of these people can be so immature and graduating this year at the same time.

“Truth or Dare, Dana?” Hayden asked while the people around him settled down. Dana formed a small grin on her face and looked left and right at the people next to her. “Truth..” she responded accepting the fact that she was being complete chicken shit. Hayden laughed and asked,

“I heard, a rumor that you've had an abortion... Is it true?” He almost said it as if he hadn't touched a drop of beer since the beginning of the party.

Everyone got quiet and stared at Dana awaiting for her response. Woah, What? Why didn't Nathan ever hear this rumor?  She was quiet then chuckled, “Yeah, right” She said in a sarcastic tone. People around her and began to laugh slightly.

As if they knew Dana wasn't dumb enough to get pregnant in the first place. It seemed that Nathan was the only one who saw through Dana. He just knew how to read people especially if they were lying. Plus Dana wasn't that good at hiding the truth anyway but she did seem to fool everyone else around her. Hayden shook his head in smiles as he resumed the game.

The bottle spun making a small irritating noise of glass rubbing against the hollow table. To Nathan, the sound was his main attention.

The bottle slowed its pace and stopped pointing at Zachary. He made the dumbest smile, ready to take on any challenge that Hayden would throw.

Hayden shook his head and hiccuped in the middle of saying, “I don't even have to ask.” He thought for a bit and searched around his area and pulled out an unopened beer bottle from his right.

“Zachary, i dare you...” Hayden opened the bottle passing it towards Zachary being clueless as always. “...to go over to Trevor...” Hayden continued, pointing at Trevor who was outside of the group and on his phone. “and pour this all over his lap and say absolutely nothing afterwards...” Hayden finished with evil grin crossing his lips.

Zachary took a tight hold onto the bottle. Everyone gasped and took out something to capture this soon to be hilarious moment. Zachary slowly stood up like someone was pointing a gun at him and turned toward Trevor's direction and casually walked over to him. Nathan watched from Victoria's phone. Trevor looking up at Zachary and questioning his presence. Zachary stood there like an idiot and quickly splashed the sticky liquid onto Trevor. His expression turned to surprise, his dropped jaw made a big gasp. His automatic reaction was to stand up and give Zachary the death stare.

 _Then_ shit went down. Trevor shoved Zachary roughly but not enough to completely throw off his balance. Zachary was just pushed back and started sprinting out of the Vip club and then eventually, out of the room with Trevor following after him. Nathan couldn't help but to crack a smile a bit along with other people's laughter in the background.

It seemed like a dare made perfectly for Zachary. It was pretty dumb, but still, it was kinda funny to see Zachary actually do it. Hayden had stopped recording and turned off his phone as the last thing he saw was Zachary sprint out the room before completely dying of laughter.

He wiped away tears from under his eyes. Him and almost half the people around them needed a moment to calm down. Nathan didn't understand. It was funny but not so much as to die of laughter. “Okay! Okay!” Hayden placed his hand on the bottle while playfully scowling into the faces of people around him. Once again, The attention was gathered to the small glass bottle. All in one moment, Hayden spun again.

The silence spun around the crowd just like the green bottle.

After a minute the bottle slowed down to where it froze in face and pointed to its next victim.

 

**_...Nathan._ **

 

He stared at the small shine that the bottle gave him. He gave no response to it and waited for the annoying question to burst out of Hayden's throat. Hayden stared blankly at who the bottle choose as if it made a mistake but soon one smile made Nathan shiver as though he could see the evil and ‘hilarious’ thoughts Hayden had in mind.

“Truth or Dare, Nathan?” The words now gave Nathan a small headache.

He gave the question time to think though. He could choose truth so that way he wouldn't have to do anything that involved energy or effort, but everyone knew Nathan Prescott. If he chose truth, everyone would see him as another pathetic teen being ‘too scared’ to pick a simple challenge or so he thought that night.

“Dare.” Nathan had sighed following along with the word. Everyone couldn't wait to see what Hayden had in store for the rich kid tonight and of course this wasn't a chance he was going to pass out on. He was dying to see how far the youngest Prescott would go. Hayden _was_ Nathan's friend and he knew exactly what bothered him.

“Well, Nathan... I hope you can handle something a little bit more hardcore than a small objective.” Hayden tried pushing him to the same level.

Nathan's eyes scanned the people's faces around him. They all waited for Nathan’s approval and he was gonna give them just that. “Try me...” He responded unemotionally pretending he was too good for any challenge. God, but did he have his limits. Hayden smiled and began to think of the most evil dare that could come to mind. It was quite, a scary quiet.

“Well?” Nathan was getting tired of this. He just wanted to hear and accept the challenge before he would ditch the club and maybe get high in his room.

“I dare you to date a person of our choice for..” Hayden paused then said with a positive tone, “A month! Then break up with this person in front of the whole school! It’ll be the funniest thing ever.” Everyone was pumped from Hayden's words. Nathan never thought just a small group of teenegers could be louder then two huge amps blasting music in the background. He swears his headache was getting worse.

Nathan groaned. He didn't think the challenge was that bad. Unless the person everyone would pick was a total weirdo then this would be hell for him. “So who?” he questioned as Hayden immediately turned toward where most of the crowd was and began a discussion of planning and deciding. Nathan had waited and made eye contact with Victoria for a second to roll his eyes mouthing ‘This is hell’. She smiled and mouthed back ‘But kinda fun’.

Yeah sure, ‘fun’ Nathan had thought. He tried listening in on the group conversation to see, at least hear a taste of Hayden's ideas. There were only a few names he would make out such as “Kate Marsh” or “Max Caulfield.” He wasn't familiar of who those people were but the names seemed to leave a lump in his throat for some reason. Strange.

Finally after the discussion, Hayden had yelled, “Yes! That's perfect person!” He quickly faced Nathan again, ready to present his sad fate.

“So the person you'll have to ‘woo’ over is…

 

... _Warren Graham!”_

 

Nathan's eyes widen. He started to rethink the whole dare but suddenly let out a small smirk. He began to think that they were messing with him. They wouldn't actually dare him to date a guy, especially if it was fucking Warren Graham. “You guys aren't funny” he said in a low response. Courtney laughed and moved herself next to Hayden. “Sucks that we aren't trying to be.”

Nathan paused again then immediately started shaking his head in disagreement. “Hell no. Hell fucking no. I'm not asking out that homo. Pick a different person.” Hayden had shook his head as more teens died of laughter. “You have to do it Nate and if you don't...”

“-What? You're gonna kick me out of the Vortex Club forever?” Nathan interrupted using a tempered tone. “Actually...” Courtney had decided to join his talk of torture. “Yes. We will do exactly that. Or at least I will. So the day you actually complete the dare you can re-join the club.”

“Oh really? You know, I own this shithole so you can't kick me out of anything.” Nathan had stood onto his feet along with Victoria grabbing onto his arm. Only to have it yanked away from her grip. “Watch me. You may own the school Nathan, but I’m head in charge for the Vortex Club so don't push me or I'll get even meaner.” Hayden had watched this conversation go back and forth. He felt like this wasn’t his time to talk or maybe just never again.

At least that's something he understood when he wasn't sober. Nathan narrowed his eyes at Courtney. God, she was gonna get it. There's no way Nathan was actually doing this but he had to.

 

“This starts.. Tomorrow morning.” That last sentence had left Nathan in determination.


	2. Boys Dorm / 9:38 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say thank you guys for the comments  
> they were really sweet and just gives me another  
> reason to continue writing ^_^

_ 9:38 am  _

 

It was a quiet morning. Well, at least Nathan thought so until he was awaken by the sound of a text message being sent to his phone. His eyes quickly fluttered open as he reached over to his nightstand. He yawned and glanced at the time before reading a few text messages from Victoria.

 

 **Vic** : ‘Nathan, r u awake?’    _(message sent at 9:25 am)_

 

 **Vic** : ‘Omg nate srsly. Me Taylor and Courtney are waiting for u outside.’     _(message sent at 9:29 am)_

 

 **Vic** : ‘Come on Nate, u agreed last night that u would do this dare to get back into the club’      _(message sent at 9:34 am)_  


 

 _Dare?_ Nathan thought. After a while a memory was finally brought up of him agreeing to do a dare for Hayden and Courtney. Of course, he's only doing it to get back into the club, but seriously, why would anyone dare Nathan to do something so embarrassing? He kinda thought about paying Courtney into letting him back into the Vortex Club.

That's the only reason she talks to him right? Nathan slowly sat up, throwing his legs off the bed. He stood to his feet and walked over to his closet to changed into his regular white buttoned up shirt with a slight orange-red jacket. He walked over to his nightstand and grabbed hold of a small orange bottle with a prescription on it and took a few capsules out of it. He downed the pills with some water and left his hellhole of a room and soon, out of the boys dorm.

He walked over to the girls dorm where Victoria and her posse stood outside guarding the entrance. Nathan sighed and held the bridge of his nose as he finally received the awful headache everyone gets when they're on a hangover. How much did he drink last night? Probably enough to agree to shit. Victoria saw Nathan from a distance and walked over to him with her minions following her.

    “Finally you decided to come. Listen, We think Graham is in the science lab playing with some weird science shit.” Nathan groaned in disgust. Does he seriously have to do this today?

    “How long do I have to do this for?” Nathan needed a reminder from last night. There was a lot of other stuff he didn't remember, like what happened before and after the dare.

He guessed he only remembered it because it was the one moment that actually mattered?  Who cares. Fucking hell. What persuaded Nathan to play Truth or Dare? It was probably from how drunk he was.

    “Whatthefuckever, So what do I say? ‘Hey, I was dared to date you so let's bang’?” Nathan used a sarcastic tone. Courtney shook her head in no joking mood. She jumped in front of Victoria, faced Nathan and used a stern tone,

    “No, you can't tell him anything about the dare or the Vortex Club! You actually have to get him to like you. That's the deal!” No way Nathan agreed to all of this last night. He only heard ‘date him for a month’, period. Nothing else.

    “Oh fuck no. You only said date the ass for a month. No one said anything about him actually getting to like me!” Courtney shook her head again in disagreement. Victoria rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way to see Nathan and Courtney's argument from a side.

    “Listen Nathan! You’re not gonna tell Warren anything! What you _are_ gonna do is ask him out and literally show the best side of you. You know, be kind and sweet and just show him a good time like normal couples do with each other. Then break up with him in front of the whole school!” Country had said that last sentence like she didn't want to. What was up with that?

Nathan had chucked at Courtney's words

    “Yeah, I don't think I have a sweet side. Guess I'm fucked.” Courtney groaned almost losing her patience.

    “Just find one and use it!” Victoria had killed the conversation and took Nathan by the arm and dragged him towards the front of the school. He lacked his own speed so he wouldn't have to go through with it, but he guessed it was too late to stop now. Courtney and Taylor swung open the doors to the school roughly. Nathan bet that the whole town probably heard the two big heavy doors make contact with the graffiti walls.

Holy fuck, did it drive Nathan's hangover crazy. After dragging the pitied Prescott into Blackwell and down the hall to the science room, Taylor quickly peeked into the room and turned to face Nathan and Victoria.

    “Yeah, Grahams in there with that Brooke chick and that beotch named… Alyssa, I think.” Victoria nodded and faced Nathan. He kinda looked worried but at the same time, pissed.

    “I'm not asking out Graham in front of those losers!” Victoria scoffed and said a crossed tone,

    “Okay fine. Taylor, get rid of them.” Taylor continued to stand there with a blank face. She tried to think how to dispose of them until one simple cheesy plan came to mind. Taylor stood up straight and walked into the science room, already gathering attention from Warren and the two girls. She walked over between Alyssa and Brooke, planting a hand on their shoulders.

    “Hey girls. Jefferson said he needs the both of you for a community service project. It's kinda important.” Taylor had try to make herself sound as sweet as possible. Alyssa and Brooke shared a bewildered stare. What was Taylor talking about?

    “But… I already finished my community se-”

    “Doesn't matter. It’s urgent.” Taylor cutoff Alyssa begging in her head for them to leave.

    “Um..” Brooke stared at Warren, who shoved his shoulders and put a playful smile on his face,

   “It's cool, I was just beginning to leave anyways.” Taylor smiled with Warren and quickly began pushing the two girls out from the opposite exist where Victoria, Nathan, and Courtney stood watching. Finally, it was only Warren in the room. He rubbed the back of his neck and began to put his test tubes back on the rack. Quickly, Victoria elbowed Nathan, motioning him to go.

Nathan had took a deep breath and walked into the lab with confidence, even though he was really stressed out inside.

    “Gayram!” Nathan called out. Victoria and Courtney watched and immediately faced palmed at Warren’s pet name. They continued to watch as Warren glanced up and changed his expression to panic. At this moment, Courtney did what anyone else would do. She took out his iphone and began to record this beautiful moment.

    “Hey woah, I-I'm leaving right now. I don't want to cause any problems, Nathan...” Warren had almost fell off his chair.

Warren tried cleaning up a bit faster as he slowly stood up from his chair. Nathan walked over to Warren's station and met eye to eye with him after he finished putting all his science equipment away.

    “Listen Gayram. I need to ask you something and…” Nathan had paused and tried continuing but got cut off by Warren,

    “Come on man, I never did anything that could-”

    “I need you to go out with me.” And with that, Warren had completely froze.

His face soon grew a light pink and roughly pushed Nathan out of his perspective. Wow, he was really embarrassed.

    “Leave me alone Prescott, If you're trying to play off some kind of joke, it isn't funny,” Warren said and moved away from his work space, grabbing his textbooks that he had brung into the lab with him. Nathan sighed and followed Warren exiting the the science lab.

    “Im serious. I really... want to date you.” Nathan finished his sentence with a lump in his throat.

Warren grew a temper and spun himself to face Nathan,

    “Then no, what would make you think I'd say yes? You're literally the biggest asshole here. Do you know how much you put me through everyday? Plus I'm not even…” Warren looked down, without finishing his sentence.

    “Gay?” Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

Warren paused and nodded “Yes”. He then turned back around and continued to walk out the direction that Nathan and his friends first entered. Nathan had enough of this. He's not gonna wait day by day to convince this loser to say yes. He ran over to Warren, passing Victoria and Courtney that were still recording and hidden from Warren's sight. Nathan had grabbed Warren by the arm, and spun him around again, making him drop all his textbooks.

    “Listen Graham, this isn't a fucking joke...” He lied and continued to speak, “I'm asking to go out with you because I want to. Do you really think I would try so hard if this was some kind of prank?” Warren had tried pulling away from Nathan's grasp but failed miserably

    “Can you just leave me alone Prescott?! I already said no!” Nathan took a deep breath and threw Warren's arm to freedom. Warren glared and began picking up his books which were scattered all over the filthy floor.

Nathan had bent down and lifted a used notebook labeled “Science” in sloppy handwriting and passed it to Warren. He gave it a long stare and ripped it out of Nathan's hand. He got up and stormed out of the school in an irritated mood. Nathan stood slowly then walked over to Victoria and Country announcing the coast was clear. At that moment, Courtney burst out laughing at Nathan's failure. She had even pointed out when he tried to help Warren pick up his things and frankly, it pissed Nathan off that she even dared to mention it.

    “Shut the fuck up!” Nathan hissed and helped Victoria off the floor. Courtney put a naive smile on her face as she jumped up to her feet and began to ramble about what happened. Nathan didn't remember a whole lot of what she said. Just a bunch of ‘stupid shit’ and that he should keep trying to persuade Graham to date him. Well obviously, Nathan was too deep to stop trying now.

If he doesn't get Warren to say yes, then he’ll tell the whole academy that Nathan Prescott had attempt to go out with him, and who's still not aloud at the Vortex Club?

God, fuck this. He knows he said it in his head a million times but damn, he really wished he never got involved in Hayden's childish game.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was short.. IM SO SORRY GUYS FOR POSTING LATE  
> Ill try and update more so i hope you continue to read  
> love you guys <3  
> and once again thanks to my friend Kelly  
> (she's my official editor now so..)  
> . . .  
> OH FUCK THE BREAD !（ ; ಠ益ಠ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Ill try updating as soon as I can!  
> and thanks to my friend Kelly for editing this she wanted this on here..  
> /\\_/\  
> =(‘ . ‘)=  
> (,,)(,,)  
> (,,)(,,)  
> Kate the Cat
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading and stay tuned! ( ಠ益ಠ)


End file.
